Playing tennis as a present?
by ameko1
Summary: FujiRyo fanfic. How can Fuji "get" Ryoma by giving a present? My first Tenipuri fic, also my first H fic. Please review so that I know how you feel about my terribly bad writing....


¤ñÁÉ = ¥Í¤éÂ§ª« ?

¨ë°©ªº´H­·§j¶i¥~®M¤º¡A¥Ñ©ó­è­è½m²ß§¹²¦Às°¨ªº¨­Åé¨ÌµM«O«ù·x©M¡A¦ý¥L¤]¤£¦Ü©ó¹ï¥~­±ªº´H­·µL°Ê©ó°J¡A©Ôºò¤F»â¤l¡A¨B¥X¤FªÀ¿ì¤£¤[«KÅ¥¨£¤@§â¤¤©ÊªºÁn­µ±q­I«á¶Ç¥X¡G¡u¶V«e¡A§Aªº¥Í¤é§Ö¨ì¤F¡A§A·Q­n¬Æ»ò¥Í¤éÂ§ª«¡H¡vÀs°¨Âà¨­¡A»¡¡G¡u¤£¤G«e½ú¡A§A°Ý³o­Ó·F¹À¡H¡v¤£¤G«O«ù¤@³e·L¯º¡A½w½wªº»¡¡G¡u¥u¬O·Q°e¤@¥÷Â§ª«µ¹§A½}¤F¡A§@¬°«e½ú¡C¡vÀs°¨§CÀY·Q·Q¡AÁy¤WÀþ§Y¯B°_¤@©Ù¬DÆ]ªº·L¯º¡A»¡¡G¡u¨º´N©M§ÚÄ~Äò¤W¦¸ªº¤ñÁÉ§a¡C¡v¤£¤G¦^µª¡G¡u¶â¡A¨º·í¤Ñ¤U¤È¤G®É¦bA³õµ¥§a¡A¥i¥H¶Ü¡H¡vÀs°¨¤@Áy¦Û«Hªº»¡¡G¡u¥i¥H°Ú¡C¡vÀs°¨Â÷¶}«á¡A¤£¤GÅS¥X¨ºÂùÂÅÄ_¥Û¯ëªº²´·ú¡A¬X¬X¦a»¡¡G¡uÁÙ¯u¬O­Ó°õµÛªº³Ã¥ë©O¡C¡v

¤Q¤G¤ë¤G¤Q¥|¤é·í¤Ñ

¡u¶V«e¡A¥i¥H¶}©l¤F§a¡H4-3¶}©l,¬O¶Ü¡H¡v,¤£¤G´¤µÛ²y©ç, »´ÃP¦a½ñ¶i³õ¤º¡A»´ÃP¥Î¤âÀ£¤U´U¤l¡AÀs°¨°Ý¹D¡G¡u¤£¤G«e½ú¡AÀ³¸Ó¬O§Úªºµo²y§½¡A40-30¬O§a¡H¡v¡u¶â¡A¬O©O¡C¡v¤£¤G¦^µª¹D¡CÀs°¨¨«¨ì©³½u¤¤ÂIªº¥ªÃä¡A¥k¤âºò´¤²y©ç¡A¹w³Æ¦A¦¸¬D¾Ô«C¾Çªº²Ä¤G³æ¥´¿ï¤â¡A¤£¤G¤@Ãä¨«¨ìµo²y°Ï«á·Ç³Æ¦^撃¡A¤@Ãä¦Û«Hªº°ÝÀs°¨¹D¡G¡uÀ´±o¯}¸Ñ¿P¤l¦^撃©M¥ÕÄH¤F¶Ü¡H¤µ¤Ñªº­·¶Õ¾A¦X¤£¹L¡C¡v»´©ö³Q¬DÆ]ªºÀs°¨²´ùØ°{°_¤õµK¦üªº¥ú¨~¡A»¡¡G¡u¤£¤G«e½ú¡A¨º¸Õ¸Õ¬Ý§a¡C¡v¨º³õ¦]¤U«BªºÃö«Y¦Ó°±¤î¤Fªº¤ñÁÉ¡A¥ÑÀs°¨ªº±j¯P±ÛÂà²y¦A¦¸±È°_°ª¼é¡AÁöµMÀs°¨´¿»â¥ý¦Ü§½¼Æ5-3¡A¦ý¥Ñ©óµLªk¯}¸Ñ¤£¤Gªº¥ÕÄH©M®ø¥¢Å]²y¡C³Ì«á¥H7-6¿é±¼³o³õ¤ñÁÉ¡C³o³õ¥Ñ4-3¶}©lªº¤ñÁÉ¡A¦]Âù¤è¦b¨C§½¤£®É¥­¤â¦Ó«ùÄòªº40¦h¤ÀÄÁ¡C¥[¤WÂù¤è¸g±`¥´¥X¨¤«×¤NÆpªº²y¡A©Ò¥H¤ñÁÉ§¹²¦®É¤G¤H³£¬y¤F¤£¤Öªº¦½¤ô¡A´N¹³¦b®L¤Ñªº¯P¤é¤U¶]¤F¢°¢¯¤ÀÄÁ¤@¼Ë¡C

¤ñÁÉ§¹²¦«á¡AÀs°¨¦^¨ìªÀ¿ì©Ù¦½§ó¦ç¡A¤£¤G«h¦b¥~­±¬~­±©M§ËÀã¤ò¤y¡C·í¤£¤G¬~¦nÁy®³µÛÀã¤ò¤y¶i¤JªÀ¿ì®É¡AÀs°¨¥¿­IµÛ¥L²æ¥h¤W¦ç¡A¤£¤G¤£°ÊÁn¦âªº¨«¨ìÀs°¨«á­±¡A¥Î¤â¤WªºÀã¤ò¤y»´»´ªº©Ù¨êÀs°¨¦Ù¦×§¡ºÙ¦Ó½G«dªº­I³¡¡C­I³¡¬ðµM¨ü¨ìÄ²¸I¡AÀs°¨¤Ï®g©Êªº¤@Å¸¡A¦ÕÃä¶Ç¨Ó·Å¬XªºÁn­µ»¡¡G¡u¶V«e¡A§A«Ü½G©O¡C¡vµo²{­I«á¯¸µÛªº¬O«e½ú¡AÀs°¨¦^µª»¡¡G¡u¤£¤G«e½ú¤£¤]¬O«Ü½G¶Ü¡H¡v¤£¤G¤£»y¡AÄ~Äò¥Î¤ò¤y»´»´©ÙµÛÀs°¨ªº­I¡AÀs°¨¹ï©ó¤£¤Gªº¦æ¬°·P¨ì¤£¸Ñ¡A«K¦^ÀY°Ý¡G¡u¤£¤G«e½ú¡A§A¦b°µ¬Æ»ò¡H¡v¤£¤G¤@Áy·L¯º¦^µª»¡¡G¡u¥u¬O·Q¦b§A¥Í¤é®Éµy·L¹ï§A¦n¤@ÂI½}¤F¡A¤£¦æ¶Ü¡H¡v­±¹ï¤£¤G¤@ÁyµL®` (¦ü¡H)ªº¯º®e¡AÀs°¨¤£¦n·N«ä¦a»¡¡G¡u¤]¡A¤]¤£¬O¡K¡v¹ïÀs°¨ªºµª®×·P¨ìº¡·N¡A¤£¤G©Ù¥hÀs°¨­I³¡ªº¦½¤ô¡A­±³¡«h¶KªñÀs°¨ªºÀY¾v¡AµM«á¥Î¤ò¤yªº¥t¤@­±©ÙÀs°¨«eÃBªº¦½¤ô¡A¼L®B»´»´ªº§kµÛÀs°¨¬X³n¦Ó±aµÛ²H­»ªº¾vµ·¡A³oºØ·Å¬XªºÄ²¸I¬°Às°¨±a¨Ó¤@ºØ¹³¬O¨à®É³Q¥À¿Ë·Å¬X¦a¼¾ºNªº·L§®·PÄ±¡A¤£ª¾¤£Ä±¶¡Às°¨¤w­±¦V¤£¤G¡A³Q¥L»´§kµÛÃBÀY¤F¡A¤£¤G¹³¬O¨þÅ@µÛÄ_¨©ªº¤p¿ß¦üªº§kµÛÀs°¨ªºÃBÀY¡B²´·ú¡B»ó¤l¡BÁyÀU¡F¨º¹à·Æ¦Ó¬X³nªºÄ²·P¤w¥O¥L¤£¯à¦Û¤w¡A³Ì«á¥J§k¤WÀs°¨ªº®B¡A¨º±i¥­±`»¡µÛ¦Û«HÄÛ±iªº¸Ü¡A¦¹¨è«o»¤¤HµL¤ñªº¼L®B¡C¤§«e¨H¾K¦bÃBÀY¡B²´·ú¡B»ó¤l©MÁyÀU³Q»´§kªºÀs°¨·íÅåÄ±¦Û¤vªº®B³Q§kµÛªº®É­Ô¡A¥Lªº¦ÞÀY¤w¥»¯à¦a»P¤£¤Gªº¦ÞÀY¥æÄñ¡AÁaµM²z´¼¤W»{¬°¦Û¤vÀ³°±¤î¡A¦ý¦¹¨è¦ÞÀY©M¼L®B«o¹H­I¦Û¤vªº²z´¼¡AÄ~Äò»P¤£¤Gªº®B©M¦ÞÀYª±µÛ°l³v¹CÀ¸¡Cµ²§ô¤Fªø¤[¦ÓÄñºøªº§k¡A¤£¤G¨S¦³ÅýÀs°¨¦³¤@¨è¥i¥H°k¨«ªºÀþ¶¡¡A«K¶}©l§kÀs°¨ÆF¥©ªº¦Õ««¡AÂù¤â«h»´»´¼¾ºNµÛÀs°¨°©·P«o¹à·ÆªºªÓ»H¡A¦Õ««³Q»´§k§tÂHÅýÀs°¨ªº¨­Åé²£¥Í¤F¤@ºØ²§¼Ëªº·PÄ±¡A¦p¹q¬y¯ë³q¹L¨­Åé¨C¤@±ø¯«¸g½u¡A³o¼Ëªº¹q¬y¹³¬O«P¶i¤F¦å²G´`Àô¦üªº¡A¨ÏÀs°¨º¡Áy³q¬õ¡A§Ï©»¥i¥HÅ¥¨£¦Û¤vªº¤ß¸õ¡C

¤£¤GªuµÛÀs°¨ªº¦Õ««¤@ª½§k¨ìÀV¡B§k¨ìÂê°©¡A·í¥L§k¨ìÂê°©¥ªÃä®É¡A¥L·P¨ìÀs°¨ªº¨­Åé»´»´Å¸§Ý¡AÁô¬ùÅ¥¨£Às°¨ªº¤@Án»´¥s¡A¥L¥õ°_ÀY±æµÛÀs°¨¡A¦ÓÀs°¨¯Â¯uªº²´¯««P¨Ï¥LÄ~Äò§k¥LªºÂê°©¡A§k±oÀs°¨ªº¨­Åé¤@ª½¦aÅ¸§Ý«á¡A¤£¤GªuµÛÀs°¨¥ªªÓ§k¡A§k¨ìÀs°¨ªº¤âÁu¡A§k¨ìÀs°¨ªº¤â­I¡F¤£¤GÂHµÛÀs°¨ªº«ü°©¡A¥Î»¤¤HªºÁn½u»¡¡G¡uÀs°¨¡A§Aªº¤â«ü¦nº}«G¡C¡v¤£ª¾¦p¦ó¦^À³ªºÀs°¨§O¹LÁy¡A¤ß¤¤«o¦³¤@ºØ²¢µ·µ·ªº·PÄ±¡C¤£¤G²æ¤U¤W¦ç¡A¾ÖµÛÀs°¨ªºªÓ»H¡A»´»´§â®B¦L¤WÀs°¨ªº«eÃB¡A±µµÛÅsµÛ¤âÁu¡A¦«µÛÀs°¨ªºÀY¡A§k¤WÀs°¨ªº®B¡A¤S²`¤S¾K¤Hªº§kÅýÀs°¨©ü¯t¡A§Gº¡¤ô®ðªº²´²¶¥u¨£¤£¤G¦b¥Lªº¨­¤W¥Î·Ä·Rªº²´¯«ª`µøµÛ¥L¡A¤£¤Gªº®B²¾¦VÀs°¨µ²¹êªº¤p¸¡¡A·Å·xªº®B§kµÛ¨º´¿¸g³s±µ¥À¤l¥¥¨|¥Í©R¤§¬}¡AµM«á»´§kÀs°¨ªº¸y»Ú¡CÀs°¨ªº¨­Åé¦¹®É¤w§Gº¡¹q¬y¡A¥þ¨­ªº¯«¸g½u³£¶Ç°eµÛ¨º©_²§ªº§Ö·P¡AÂù¤âÀô©êµÛ¤£¤GªºÀV¶µ¡A¤£¤G¤£ª¾¦ó®É¤w²æ±¼¦Û¤v©MÀs°¨ªº¿Ç¤l¤F¡C

±q¸y»Ú¤@ª½§k¡AªuµÛÀs°¨ÅÖ²Óªº¸y¤@ª½§k¨ì¥L³Ì±Ó·Pªº¶H¼x¡A¤£¤GºÉ±¡ªº¬D³rµÛÀs°¨ªº¼¤±æ¡A¤U¨­ªº¨`¼ö§Î¦¨¤@¹Î¤õ¦V¥þ¨­½¯©µ¡AÀs°¨¤@ª½À£§íµÛªº©D§u¹³¯È¥]¤£¦í¤õ¯ëÃzµo¥X¨Ó¡A¤£¤Gªº¤â«üªg¤WÀs°¨ªº²GÅé¡A·Æ°Ê¨ì¨º¥¼´¿³Q¤H±´ÀIªº¬}¥ÞùØ¡Cªì¦¸³Q²§ª«¤J«I¡A¨­Åéªº¤Ï§ÜÅýÀs°¨ºòºò§ìµÛ¤£¤GªºªÓ»H¡A¤£¤G¥t¤@°¦¤â¼¾¤WÀs°¨ªº­±¡A¦bÀs°¨Åé¤ºªº¤â«ü«hºCºC¦a¼º°_Às°¨ªº¼¤±æ¡AµLªkÀ£§í¥»¯àªºÀs°¨µo¥X¤FÀÇ¬Nªº¥sÁn¡A§Ñ±¡ªº±µ¨ü¤£¤Gªº¼¾Ä²¡A´«¤W¦Û¤vªº¶H¼x¡A¤£¤G·Å¬Xªº·R¼¾µÛÀs°¨¯»¹àªºÁyÀU¡AÅýÀs°¨©ñÃP¡A¶}©l®Ì°Ê°_¨Ó¡AÀHµÛ§Ö·P¦V¥þ¨­Å§¨Ó¡A¤£¤G¨C¤@¦¸®Ì°Ê³£¥OÀs°¨ªº¨­Åé¥R¥¸µÛ«e©Ò¥¼¦³ªº·P¨ü¡A¤]³\¬O¦]¬°­è¤~¤ñÁÉ®ø¯Ó¤F¤Ó¦hªºÅé¤O¡A©Î¬OÅ§¨Óªº§Ö·P¹L©ó¨ë¿E¡A¦b¤G¤H¦P®É¨ì¹F°ª¼é«áÀs°¨«K²Ö±o¹³Äêªd¯ë­Ë¦b¤£¤GÃhùØ¡C

¤£¤G¬°Às°¨¬ï¦n¦çªA«á¡A¥Î¦Û¤vªºÂÅ¦â¤j¦ç»\¦bÀs°¨ªº¨­¤W¡A·Å¬Xªº§âÀs°¨­I¦b¨­¤W¡A¤£¤G¤â®³²y³U¡A½w½wªº¨«¦^®a¡A¥H§K§Ë¿ô­I¤W¼ôºÎªºÀs°¨¡C¦^¨ì®a¤¤¡A¤£¤G»´»´§âÀs°¨©ñ¦b§É¤W¡A¬°¥L»\¦n³Q¤l¡A²Óªøªº¤â«ü¼·§ËÀs°¨ÃB«eªºÀY¾v¡A·L¯ºµÛ»¡¡G¡u³o¤~¬O§Ú°eµ¹§Aªº¥Í¤éÂ§ª«¡C¡vµM«á«K¨B¥X©Ð¶¡¡A»´»´¦aÃö¤Wªù¡C

Às°¨¡G³Þ¡A«ç»ò¤£¤G«e½ú¤@ª½¦b§k§Ú°Ú¡H§Ú¦n¹³®zªÌ¦üªº¡C

Ame¡G¶â ¡K ¨º­Ó ¡K ¶â ¡K

¤£¤G¡G¦]¬°§A¬O§a¡A ¹ï¶Ü¡H

Às°¨ÀüµÛ¤£¤G©MAme¡C

(¦½) Ame¡G¤]¤£¬O°Õ ¡K ¥u¬O§Ú¥\¤O¤£°÷ ¡K ¦Ó¥B¨º¬O§Úªº¤Û·Q½}¤F ¡K ¥i¤£­n¯}Ãa¤H®aªº¤Û·Q°Ú¡I

¶Â¤£¤G¡G¶â¡A¬O©O¡C¤Ï¥¿§A¤]¤£¬O¤£³ßÅw¡AÀs°¨¡C

Às°¨(Áy¬õ)¡G³Þ¡A§A°Ú ~

Ame¡G­ø¡H

Às°¨(Áy±a¬DÆ]ªº¯º®e)¡G まだまだだね ¡I

²Ä¤@¦¸¼gH¤å¡A¤]¬O²Ä¤@¦¸¼gºô¤ý¦P¤H¡A¤@¦p©Ò·Q¡A³o½g¬O¡§¤j¥¢±Ñ¡¨¡I¬°¬Æ»ò¤j®a¥i¥H¼g¥X¦¨¥\ªºH¤å©O¡H§Ú¤£À´°Ú¡I¡I¡I¤@ª½ªº¼g¤U¥h¤wÅý§Ú¦³ÂIÃø¬°±¡¡A¨ì¤F³Ì­«­nªºÃöÀY³º²Û±o¤j¥s¤@Án¡§¤£­n°Ú¡I¼g¤£¤U¥h°Õ¡I¡¨§â§Ú¤ß·RªºRyu-Chan(¿ßBB) À~±o°k¶}¤F¡C­ì¨Ó§l¦¬©M¹ê½î¬O®t¤Q½X¤l»·ªº¡K H¤å ¡K ¯uªº¦nÃø¼g ¡K¡K ´N³s½Ö¤H¦ó®É²æ¦çªA¤]Åý§Ú·Q¤F¦n¤[ ¡K §Ú¦ü¥G¨S¦³¼gH¤åªº¤~¯à¡C¦ý¦n³Óªº§Ú¤S¯uªº¦n·Q§â¦Û¤v°µ¤£¨ìªº¨Æ±¡°µ¦n¡AÁÙ­n§¹¬üªº°µ¦n¡I¼gH¤å¤]¬O¦]¬°Ä±±o¦³¬D¾Ô©Ê¤~¼gªº¡A¥t¤@­Ó­ì¦]¬O¬Ý¹L´X¦¸¤£¤GÀsªº¤å¤§«á«K§¹¥þ¤¤¬r¤F¡A¶ïÀs¤]¤£¿ù©O¡A¦]¦¹«K·Q¼g¤£¤GÀsªº¤å¡A¤U¦¸·Q¼g¦³ÃöÀs¤@ªº¤å(¦õ¤[¶¡Às¤@¡A¤j®aª¾¹D¶Ü¡H)¡A»¡¨ì©³¥L¬O§Ú³Ì³Ì³Ì³ßÅwªº¤Hª«¡I¡I¡I³Ì«á¤@¥y¡G½Ð¤£­n²`¨s¬°¬Æ»ò¥L­Ì¤G¤H¤§«e¨S¦³Ä~Äò¨º³õ¤ñÁÉ¡A¦n¶Ü¡H


End file.
